


Happy Birthday

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthdays, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I was in a birthday kind of mood okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a trade with littleart5 on dA. Sorry if it's terrible, and sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately with all that holiday stuff, then the talk with my mom and now finals are coming up next week... Dear lord, it's gonna get busy... First final's on my birthday too, so that kinda sucks... Terrible birthday present... Anyway, I... have no idea what I was doing. I guess I'm in a sorta birthday-mood... I just thought up random stuff and threw it in, so... sorry... Gee, Vincent always seems to get the really random stuff from me, doesn't he...? Also, I hope you appreciate the pains I went through to find flower meanings and the perfect flowers to give him! Okay, I'm done blabbin' at ya. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“[Name],” A deep voice rumbled from behind you. Gasping slightly, you turned around to face the man that had spoken, not meeting his gaze.

“Y-yes, Vincent? What can I do for you…?” You asked shyly, trying to hide the light pink that you knew would be dusting your cheeks. You thought that your heart might actually beat its way right out of your ribcage from your nervousness. What could this beautiful man possibly want from the likes of you? You were, after all, just an ordinary girl.

It was true. There was nothing special about you. You weren’t in to politics, you weren’t rich, you weren’t even very pretty. You had dull [length] [colour] hair and [colour] eyes that always seemed to be staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Your shy demeanour was also rather off-putting to most of the men around here, and you supposed that was why you’d never been in any kind of relationship.

You just weren’t good enough. You probably never would be. For anyone, but especially not for /him/. The thought made you sigh softly, looking further down so your gaze rested on the dark haired man’s pointed boots.

“[Name],” he repeated, more firmly. You let out a small squeaking noise, shooting your head up to look at his face. He was staring at you intently, and he almost seemed to be… blushing? That was odd… Glancing slightly downward, you noticed that he was holding something out to you. A small round box with a bright red ribbon tied in a bow stuck on the lid.

“Um… Is… Is that… for me…?” You asked slowly, carefully, not wanting to make any assumptions. He nodded, the light pink tone in his cheeks becoming the slightest bit more pronounced, though his gaze held steady.

You reached out slowly and delicately took the box in your hands. After a short pause, you eased the lid off and looked inside.

…

Chocolates. He’d gotten you… chocolates.

A slow smile broke out across your face, and you looked up at Vincent, [colour] eyes sparkling brightly, showing your happiness with the gift even more than your smile or any words could convey.

“Thank you, Vincent. This is very kind of you,” you said anyway, for the sake of politeness, if nothing else. He seemed to understand and gave a short nod in return.

“You’re welcome.” He paused for a moment, turning away slightly so he was looking at you out of the corner of his eyes. “Happy Birthday, [Name.]” With that, he turned and walked away.

Your eyes went wide. How did he…? You’d never told anyone here your birthday, so how had he known…?

You looked down at the chocolate he’d given you, and smiled to yourself.

You doubted you’d ever find out exactly where he’d gotten that information, but… you didn’t really mind, in all honesty. You trusted Vincent with your life, so why not your information as well?

~*~*~

The day had finally come. October 13. Vincent’s birthday, and the day you got to repay him for the present he’d gotten you on yours.

You smiled happily as you walked into Seventh Heaven, glancing around. When you spotted who you were looking for, you walked quickly over to the corner he was occupying.

Suddenly much less sure of yourself, you stared down at the ground left between you, your hands behind your back.

“[Name]…?” Vincent’s deep baritone made your face heat up, just by hearing it. You swallowed thickly, gathering your courage so you could meet his curious red gaze head-on.

“Th-this is for y-you!” You half-shouted, thrusting something in his direction. It was a bouquet of flowers, containing several red and yellow tulips and a single thornless red rose in the center.

Nerves making you, well, nervous, you blurted out, “I read up on flower meanings! The red rose, of course, means love, but I bet you didn’t know that it being thornless means love at first sight. Red tulips signify a declaration of love, and the yellow ones mean ‘there is sunshine in your smile’. You don’t smile very much, of course, but I guess that just makes it all the more special when you /do/…” You trailed off, face turning a bright red to match the majority of the flowers you were still holding out to the man in front of you.

Instead of commenting on your ramblings right away, he took the bouquet into his hands, careful not to damage them. For a long moment, he only stared at the flowers, contemplative. Finally, he carefully plucked the rose from the center with his gloved right hand, staring at it some more.

Turning to you, he reached out and tucked the flower behind your ear. Stepping back slightly to admire his handiwork, he nodded once to himself. “As I thought. It looks much better on you than it would on my table.”

His words mad your blush deepen even more, if that was even possible, and you just stood there, gaping at him with wide [colour] eyes. You thoughts were racing.

You’d told him what they all meant. The thornless red rose was love at first sight. He’d just given it back to you, and with a compliment to boot! That either meant that he didn’t return your love and wanted to make you feel better, or he /did/ return your feelings and wanted to share it with you.

Deciding to take a chance, you stammered out, “Vincent… You… you…”

You could see him smile softly and he nodded. “Yes. I meant it that way… Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. I’d like to look more into that, if you’ll have me.”

Unable to contain your excitement, you grinned up at him, nodding vigorously. “Of course!” As if you’d ever deny him anything!

He nodded again, then something in his stance shifted, and he looked slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Worried, you set a hand on his shoulder, tilting your head to one side quizzically. He looked searchingly into your eyes, and you let him. You had nothing to hide from this man. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he smiled softly down at you, and your breath hitched slightly at seeing it.

There really /was/ sunshine in his smile…

“… [Name]…?” Vincent murmured after a while. You made a soft humming sound, waiting for him to continue. “May I… kiss… you…?” You had to smile a little. You’d never seen him this nervous before. It was kind of… sweet… If a little strange…

In reply, you leaned up slightly, your eyes drifting slowly closed as his face got closer to your own. Finally, his lips met yours in a gentle first kiss.

The kiss remained chaste, as you both had little to no experience in this field, and you pulled back after a few moments, both of you smiling softly at each other.

“Happy Birthday, Vincent,” you murmured against his lips as you leaned in for your second kiss.

And a happy birthday it was.


End file.
